


Master of The House

by SaintVendetta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, All Ivan needs is some tender loving care, Breathplay, Cock Worship, Creampie, Deepthroating, Degradation, F/M, Frustrated Sex, Initiate Russian sex god mode, Ivan basically makes you his cock warmer, Ivan is frustrated and this is inconvinient for you, Maids, Masochist!Reader, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Pet Names, Reader is basically a fuck toy, Reader is frail and tiny, Rough Sex, Russia is a big boy, Russian dirty talk, S&M, Sadist!Russia, Servants, Slight Scent Kink, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Vodka if we're getting specific, You're a good girl, crush kink, kissing fetish, pent up anger, size play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintVendetta/pseuds/SaintVendetta
Summary: Ivan calls upon his most trusted and loyal servant to help relieve some stress. Unfortunately, his poor little  maid is forced to bite off more than she can chew.





	1. Chapter 1

You knew you had made a mistake when you had complied to meet Ivan in his office alone after dark, and after he’s had his nightly bottle. Vodka was his choice of pacifier that he so lovingly and religiously employed to keep his outwardly harmless discipline in check; however, Ivan was such as any other man and too, was a slave to his emotions.  
Too much of a good thing often procures results that aren’t always good, or as you will soon learn.  
***  
The gentle padding of light feet tenderly echoed around the ivory corridors of the Braginski manor as a young, rather attenuated woman nervously wandered her way against the plush carpeted floors. Her mission was simple as her intentions, meet the request of the house master and return to her quarters, nothing more and nothing less. However, her mind was bleary and fractured to be roused at such an hour- a quarter past two in the morning-and her confusion for such a calling was prominent.  


The wrapping of milky knuckles against mahogany and ivory stirred Ivan out of his formally fuzzy and trance like state. “You may enter,” he barked, his voice raspy and low like he had been yelling for hours.  


The maid in question had ever so carefully entered the room and presented herself to the Russian, bowing before him obediently and dipping her head, her thin silky locks shrouding her face. His eyes were trained on her with blurry precision. “Rise.” She rose, her eyes locked on the floor. The atmosphere felt heavy and sedated the scent of alcohol and rich floral undertones wafted through the air. Her nerves had twinged suddenly at the oddity of the situation.  
“Служанка, most loyal to me, I’ve called you to ease my nerves.” Ivan’s gruff voice would slur, the crisp cling of empty bottles rustling as he stood from his leather and cobalt office chair. The girl’s jaw clenched in confusion, her brows only twitching the slightest with passive bewilderment as her pale lips pursed. The poor baby was confused.

“Come to me, maidservant. Let me see you. I wish to see your face,” he beckoned to her, and being the diligent and obedient subordinate she was, she flitted to him, delicately laying her head in his calloused outstretched palm. His actions were far from gentle as he torqued her neck up, her velvety tired eyes fluttering with the sudden jolt of his hand. Her tongue ran against her teeth out of nervous habit.

Ivan’s eyes stared daggers at the young girl, his expression dripping with sheathed dominance and unchecked power now that he had free reign outside of his job. The poor maid’s cheeks were getting stroked roughly by his thumb, her breath hitching when he pulled her lower eye lids to better study her frightened, erratic eyes. Saliva began collecting in her mouth and she had to swallow, her white milky cheeks slowly starting to blot with the faintest of pinks.  
The Russian found himself enraptured by the sight of the trembling maid before him, the image of her discomfort growing ever more appealing. She sniffled softly as he continued to roughly prod at her face. His thumb would pull at her plush lips and pinch at her babyish cheeks, watching as watery tears would flood her lids, but never dared to spill over. 

A charming smile dashed over Ivan’s handsome features, letting his massive hand drop to the girl’s frail waist. She looked up at him with an uncertain look, a cherubic innocence clinging to her features. Ivan could only grin. “My intentions are clear, no?” The maid’s breathing had become reminiscently delayed as she peered up into his predatory gaze. She nodded meekly. His intentions were now crystal clear, as she took note of the rather defined erection forming beneath his pants.

Ivan was practically beaming down at you as he propped himself up on his desk, his rough palm caressing the top of your head. “I want you to unzip me, pet,” he would purr so lovingly to you, watching you with that same predatory gaze as your tiny, nimble hands pulled down the zipper of his trousers. You looked up at him with a flushed face, his erection straining against the thin fabric of his briefs. He flashed you another handsome grin and you swallowed nervously.  


Your delicate fingers gently peeled away the now dampened fabric, jumping slightly when his cock had bobbed so eagerly to be freed from its cloth sheath. A low, throaty chuckle came from Ivan as he soon had his palm on the back of your head again. “Kiss me pet, and show me your undying love and loyalty to me.” 

The young woman couldn’t help but whimper, her soft, plush lips parting ever so slightly to plant a tender kiss on his aching shaft. She blinked her glassy eyes and looked up at him with a pained expression. A ragged breath escaped her lips as she placed another sweet kiss, this time on his frenulum. His member twitched slightly, the veins spidering up his shaft becoming more defined by every passing second. Ivan gave her a rumbling sigh of approval as he shut his eyes, a faint grin plastered on his face.  
“Continue, my pet,” he crooned at the young woman, the taste of vodka lingering on his tongue His eyes only opening partially to watch her obediently mouth his cock, Ivan’s grin slowly widening at the sight before him. What had started out as innocent, saccharine kisses had now become feverish and wet as your lips left no part of his cock un-kissed. This only aroused him further. 

You could only pretend to act so innocent for so long. The poor maid’s head was swimming now from his scent, the faint salty and musky aroma was intoxicating, and the way his pre cum glittered in the low light was just so appetizing against his cock. You dove back in for another kiss, your eyes fluttering shut as your lips caressed the hot flesh of the base of his erection, earning a hushed, deep laugh from Ivan. 

“My kitten we are so eager, no? Do you think you can take all of me down your tight little throat?” He cooed, petting her hair back and forcing her gaze up to his. When Ivan looked into your eyes, he couldn’t help but let his ego swell at your needy, starved expression. You let out faint whimper and nodded, your eyes locked on his as you parted your delicate, soft lips, your smooth pink tongue just barely protruding out of your hot needy mouth.

Ivan’s soft laughter rumbled in his chest as he hooked his thumb over your bottom lip, his finger prying your mouth open. You whimpered and twitched in his grasp, your eyes meeting his now eerily calmed expression. “Open wide, pet.” Ivan leaned to just above your face, your cheeks heating up due to the close proximity of the handsome Russian. Your whimpers became loud and pitched when he promptly spat in your mouth, tears spilling over and down your cheeks.

The Russian could only laugh down at his maid now crying on her knees. “Swallow it,” he barked, and you did, listening to him still making that low rumbling laugh. You made a soft whine, forcing yourself to wipe away your tears as you sniffled quietly. Ivan rumbled deeply and picked your head up, a sickly sweet smile on his face.  
“Did you like that?” You nodded weakly and nuzzled your head against his hand, earning a gentle kiss on your forehead. Ivan’s lips lingered for a moment on your flesh, only to pull away from the sweet gesture to pry open your mouth once more. You let out a ragged breath and let your eyes focus on Ivan’s clothed chest, desperately trying to not seem needy and broken from his actions.

Ivan hummed softly as he carefully laid the tip of his cock on your warm, slick tongue, letting himself feel the heat of your breath over his arousal. He let out a tethered sigh and ran his rough fingers through your hair, feeling the cool smoothness against his over worked palms. “Suck,” he commanded, his eyes fluttering shut as your warm, wet lips wrapped around the tip of his dick so lovingly.

You carefully mouthed at the head, only occasionally pulling away to pepper his cock in gentle kisses; you would soon gingerly bring your hand up to run a finger or two across his shaft. Ivan grunted slightly, his violet eyes glaring down at you to keep your focus at the presented task at hand. His expression alone was enough to get your eager lips wrapped around his beast of a cock. 

Very cautiously did you start to slide him down your hot, slick throat, earning a low hum of approval. You let your eyes fall shut as you lethargically sank down on him, your jaw aching and throat burning from the sheer girth. 

Poor thing, you felt like your face was getting ripped in half. 

He didn’t even seem to care how painful it was, especially with you trying your hardest not to let your teeth scrape over his cock. You were too scared to find out what he’d do to you if your teeth so much as grazed his shaft. Ivan kept his eyes trained on you the whole time, his face blooming scarlet as his nerves caught fire and sprung alive. The feeling was… electric.

Ivan’s gaze was trained on you, watching your every shudder, twitch and light convulse of your abused throat. My, what a beautiful picture it was to him. You nearly jumped out of your skin when Ivan roughly, and rather suddenly, grabbed a fist full of your hair, followed by him slowly dragging you off of his cock. The loud pop at the loss of suction was followed by a violent fit of dry heaving and gagging. Saliva dripped out of your mouth and you sputtered, your chest rising and falling at the blessing of fresh air. You let your eyes shut for a moment. How much more of this could you take?

“Did I say you were done? Get back to work,” Ivan growled, followed by an aggressive yank to your hair and a shove towards his glistening cock. You wanted to cry so badly, but instead took his throbbing dick into your mouth and down your stretched throat. The pain was excruciating, yet it was the most rewarding feeling you have ever felt. Obediently, you began sucking and let yourself over to what masochistic desires you had and allowed yourself to indulge in them. 

You found yourself soon in love with the pain, and even more with the master of the house. All you wanted to do was please him, and you were damned determined to make him happy and let him do as he pleased. His tight grip on your now tangled hair only encouraged you further as you slurped up your saliva with each bob of your head, eventually working yourself to taking in his whole length. Ivan hummed in approval, his eyes flashing with triumph. He knew you were broken the minute he had you working for him. He just wanted the satisfaction of seeing it for himself.

Ivan sighed softly, the sweetest of smirks on his face as he watched your wet face and throat contort around his aching cock, and the hot slickness of your mouth was heavenly to the Russian. “Oh, my darling, you are so good for this,” he purred, cupping your face in his massive hands and securely pinning his fingers into your flesh. You whined loudly at his roughness, the harsh prodding of his fingers would leave bruises on your porcelain features. “Shut up,” he cooed, slowly rolling his hips forward, his cock slipping deeper down your stretched, aching throat. 

With every snap or roll of his hips you could feel yourself getting wetter and more aroused. However, you nearly started to cry from the ache of your arousal when Ivan buried his cock so deep down your throat your cheek was forced to the patch of scratchy fluff above his crotch. You let your eyes droop shut and your throat flutter around him, earning a long, slow grind on his behalf. “Nngh, m-my pet you feel so wonderful,” his words became ragged and his cock swelled in your throat, that same powerful, almost hateful glare never leaving his face. 

The Russian had pulled out of your throat about half way, just enough so that his tip was brushing against the back of your throat, and gave you that familiar saccharine smile. You looked up at him, mustering an innocent and anxious look. He gently stroked your cheeks as he started to fuck your face, his pelvis lightly bumping your nose with each thrust. Ivan stared down at you in an almost loving way, his pace beginning to gradually increase with speed and intensity.

Each and every thrust you took like a champ, you would whimper around his cock submissively and undulate your tongue every time he’d slide down your throat, his expression reminding you of the stellar job you were doing. Ivan’s thrusts soon became erratic and aggressive as his fingers dug into your flesh and his face blossomed into a reddened scarlet. “F-fuck,” he’d grunt, his previously calm and collected eyes now wide and rabid as he began to roughly rut against your face. You felt his cock swell in your sore, throbbing throat and you couldn’t help but moan around him; the agitated thrumming he provided caused your throat to constrict around his cock.

When Ivan gave you one last final blow with his pelvis, you thought he had broken your nose, the sudden powerful snap of his hips and the loud roar he gave alerted you of his climax. Tears were streaming down your cheeks as hot, thick ropes of cum poured down your throat, the speed of which the substance poured out had you gasping around his cock for air. It was almost too much for you to swallow as semen kept pumping out of his throbbing member. You could feel each bout of cum soon to spill over your tongue from each contraction, and no matter how hard you braced yourself, the torrent was merciless as Ivan had kept his cock firmly buried in your throat.

The blessing of Ivan removing his cum and saliva covered member from your throat left you heaving and gagging on the floor, tears mingled with spit and cum on your cheeks and you lay there a shivering mess. Ivan sighed softly, his flushed cheeks and predatory grin still glued to his face as he carefully leaned over and planted another delicate kiss to your forehead. You only whimpered in response and let your eyes shut. 

“Ah, you took me so well my pet,” he hummed, nudging your exhausted form with his foot. “I wish for you to take me again like you did now,” he spoke, eyeing your now sniveling face. You didn’t think you could do that all over again. Your face and throat and chest were in excruciating pain. You opened a teary eye and looked up at him, that stupidly babyish smirk on his lips seemed to curl in sadistic pleasure at your broken body. “You look beautiful like this, my little sunflower,” he crooned, leaning over and scooping your trembling body up in his thick powerful arms. 

You hiccupped quietly, praying to God in your head that Ivan wasn’t as cruel as he let on to be. Opening your eyes back up, you looked up into his jaded, sadistic gaze; he only chuckled in response as he slid a hand up one of your pearly thighs. You couldn’t help but let out a shuddered breath when he pulled your cotton panties off of your hips and legs. 

A faint whimper escaped your throat as you felt Ivan’s stare bore into you. “You’re so wet for me,” he husked, carefully running one of his thick, rough fingers up your slickened cunt. You couldn’t help but let yourself twitch at the contact, a dainty pink blossoming onto your cheeks. 

Ivan could only laugh. How cute you looked when you were as damaged as you were. He preferred you like this anyway as he withdrew his finger and wiped your fluids on your nightgown. “My little flower, you’re so… alluring,” he purred, moving his hands into a vice grip on each hip bone. You could only let out a strained yelp when he dug his thumbs into the flesh of your thighs just under your buttocks. Ivan hummed in approval as you leaned forwards for him, gripping onto the edge of his desk when he seated himself in his office chair.

With a gentle push downwards, Ivan pressed the tip of his cock to your heated entrance. You wanted to start crying again, knowing how he would absolutely wreck your entire body if he was going to be as rough with you as he was before. Ivan let a quiet rumble simmer in his chest as he slowly started to guide his agitated member inside of you. The only thing you could bring yourself to do was press against the cool oak desk and recite every prayer you knew, bracing for the absolute obliteration of any chance of you moving for the next few days.

Ivan hummed to himself quietly, seemingly focused on slowly stuffing you to the brim as your jaw fell slack in a silent scream. You felt like you were going to absolutely rip in half when Ivan miraculously did slide his full length inside of you. A violent shake wracked through your body and you slumped backwards onto the gargantuan man, his lips gently meeting your temple as he gave you a slow, gentle thrust.

You wanted to scream. Why did it feel so good if you felt like you were about to explode? Ivan chuckled softly and slid his massive coat and under shirt off, always keeping one hand on you to ensure you couldn’t move. You panted as you became gradually acclaimed to the size of Ivan, allowing your hot, sweaty form to press against his soft tummy. You were thankful that he seldom missed meals, because oh god, did he feel good.

Ivan purred softly in your ear, murmuring sweet encouragements of how beautiful you looked on his cock, those thick, strong hands keeping you from pulling away only furthered your intense arousal. This was apparent to Ivan, as you were soon brought back to your senses by a long, deep roll of his hips. The way he dragged himself inside of you and hit every nerve so lovingly, you couldn’t help but cry out sharply at the sudden jolt of tickling bliss you felt in your core. 

“O-oh S-sire,” you mewled, your soft, feathery voice wavering with every roll Ivan gave. He smirked down at you so smugly, giving your hips a light squeeze. “Now you want to talk?” he crooned, watching as you struggled against the thickness of his length. You let your head fall back onto his chest and nodded weakly, your whole body shivering in utter bliss. “Tell me how much you like it,” he chuckled, planting a soft kiss on your head, his hips pressing upwards into you. 

It took every ounce of will power you had to not to spill out every fantasy you’d had about him doing this to you, and how you so desperately loved being his fuck toy at his disposal. All you could do was sit on his cock and whimper about how grateful you were to be receiving the attention.  
Ivan smiled and his hips were moving again. You lied on his rather comfortable stomach and whined, your face a gorgeous shade of red. He hummed and watched you, releasing one of his hands and pressing it to your stomach, causing you to groan. Ivan had you filled to the brim, allowing you to squirm around him, trying to find some sort of relief. Your arousal was burning inside of you. All you needed was for him to snap and fuck you with all that raw, primal power you knew he harbored. 

He knew you needed it too.

With a slow rock of his hips you were a mewling mess, begging him to move, to do something. Ivan laughed his eyes glassy with agitated lust. “In due time, my pet. You would be best suited to hold your-” he gave you a hard buck of his hips, “-tongue,” he spoke, his tone condescending and brash. You let out a sharp groan.

“You’re so needy right now, such a wonderful sight for me to see you looking so vulnerable and weak.”

You whimpered loudly, trying your hardest to get some sort of friction between you. Yet to no avail, Ivan had you pinned to his lap. “Tsk tsk, you slutty girl,” he purred, his hands letting your bruised hips free and instead wrapping them around your torso. Your eyes squeezed shut as he began to pump you on top of him, each rise and fall of your body caused a wrathful shudder up your spine. 

He was using you as a human fleshlight. How humiliating. 

Ivan could only smile as your head tipped back again and rested it on his chest, studying every twitch your face would make when he’d bring you down so forcefully on his cock. His smirk grew with each whine and whimper you made, knowing well and good how sensitive and aroused you must be. 

Very gently, Ivan leaned you over, still pumping your frail body, onto his desk. Instinctively, you reached out and placed your palms on the oak surface and looked back at him. He gave you a devious grin and soon had your head slammed onto the desk, his palm forcing your head down. You cried out suddenly, the initial shock and the rush of pain jolting your nerves. Ivan laughed and began rocking his hips, listening to your soft squeaks of pain and dubious pleasure. 

All you could feel was the feverish pounding of Ivan’s cock and what you could only assume what was drool dripping from his mouth. The way he fucked was amazing. It was so primal and raw and rabid that you felt like you were going to faint then and there from his long, fast thrusts. You could hear a distinctive groan behind you coming from Ivan as he slowly started to lean over onto your tiny body, his weight and warmth causing you to squeak and shiver. 

The heaviness from his body felt wonderful as he continued to pound into you, your eyes fluttering and rolling back when he finally set his full weight on you and pressed his drool covered cheek to yours. “O-oh дорогой,” he purred, his fluffy platinum hair brushing against your temples. You whined and pressed into him, your eyes squeezing shut as you felt the ridge of the desk digging into your ribs due to Ivan forcing his weight down on you.

With choked back cries, you nuzzled his wet cheek and moaned softly, giving yourself over to absolute pleasure with every rugged snap of his hips. Ivan growled lowly, his cock twitching inside of you with each tender kiss you placed on his cheek. “S-sire, y-you feel so wonderful,” you panted out, your eyes shutting as you gingerly pressed your cheek back to his, loving the sticky, disgusting feeling between you two. 

Ivan hissed through his teeth, more drool pouring from his lips as he felt your tight, slick heat constrict around him in a fluttery convulsion, hinting to the nearing of your orgasm. Your moans and whines became erratic and gaining in volume due to the searing white hot bliss that singed your every nerve, endorphins flooding your wrecked, damp body. “F-fuck,” he groaned, his member twitching inside of you as your release broke with a sharp gasp followed with a strangled cry. Your body shuddered violently against his skin, his soft flesh dampened by your sweat and tears and drool.

His climax was not so far behind yours. Hot, thick ropes of cum poured inside of you, and you felt the Russian’s body fall slack upon yours. Low, primal groans filled your ears as you kept shivering, so overstimulated you could hardly move with Ivan’s weight crushing you to the desk. You could feel his cum filling you up and spill out of you, Ivan’s cock still buried deep inside of your cunt. 

You hiccupped softly as spurts of cum dripped down your legs and onto the expensive carpet, Ivan’s hot breath tickling your ear as you squirmed under him weakly. He grunted softly as he slid out of you, along with his rather impressive load spilling on the floor. You let out a rugged breath and snuggled into his body, pressing gentle kisses to his face. 

“S-sire, do you feel b-better?”

Ivan slowly let himself off of you and pick up your battered form, looking down at you with soft eyes. He planted a soft kiss to your head and wiped away your tears and the drool and dried cum on your face. 

“I do,” he whispered, carefully cradling you in his arms as he stood, picking up the clothes on the floor. You smiled slightly, your eyes glowing sleepily with satisfaction as he carried you off to his sleeping quarters. 

You were gently set down in front of him, just barely able to stand as he helped your shaking form to the bathroom where he drew a hot bath for the both of you. The warm water was soothing and you allowed yourself relax at Ivan’s gentle touch. His fingers delicately rubbed your thighs and chest, all the while murmuring how sweet and precious you were to him.

Eventually though, after you had been dried off and dressed in one of his ridiculously oversized undershirts, you found yourself shakily crawling in bed and snuggling up to a shirtless Ivan, who welcomed you with open arms. You settled down your aching body sleepily on his warm tummy, nuzzling his chest as Ivan wrapped his arms around you possessively, taking care to run his fingers through your locks and tenderly massage thighs until you drifted into a deep slumber.

 

“My little sunflower, you keep so well.”

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the little romp you and Ivan shared the night before. Things get *a little* fluffy. (I simply had to continue this story a little longer. I had too much fun writing the first chapter and I needed to write at least a second. I will most likely (99.9% sure) continue further.)

Warm, tender bodies burrowed closer and ever closer to each other under a mass of silk and cashmere blankets, as each breath was shared by the two of them, both in a catatonic and nearly comatose state of gentle slumber. Sleep had been quiet and calm and inviting to both parties, the smaller of the two delicately curled into the side of the larger. It would be long before either of them awoke.

______

 

Ivan woke up rather slowly. His heavy eyes opening lethargically as he stretched out his long, sturdy legs. Your slumbering form was snuggled tightly against him, your head on his built chest and leg hiked up on his hip. 

He allowed himself the rare luxury of a genuine smile, careful not to wake you as he gingerly placed a kiss on your temple. You mumbled to him and subconsciously nuzzled closer to him, your leg rubbing against his thigh. The warmth of your body was soothing as Ivan let his large hands roam down your torso, and eventually settle on your upper thigh. 

You were gradually pulled from the hot, fuzzy embrace of sleep when you felt a snug, gentle grip on your thigh. Your tired eyes cracked opened, still burning from the tears of last night’s latest office escapade. 

Shifting into his touch, you gingerly propped yourself up on the giant man and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. Ivan’s smile grew slightly; enjoying the fluttering sensation the gesture gave his heart. You placed another kiss on his face, then another, and another…

You were so hopelessly in love with him, or so you had quickly concluded.

Crawling on top of your Russian, you stretched out on top of him, your rump barely peeking out beneath the undershirt he lent you as you so cutely whimpered at the strain of your limbs. You were putting a show for him.

He knew it too.

“Good morning, Sunflower,” he hummed, his eyes lidded as he placed a hand on your backside. Your glossy eyes met his, a sleepy, worn look on your face. You leaned up close to him and nuzzled the side of his face, your eyelashes delicately brushing against his skin. 

“Good morning, Master.”

The shudder that wracked his body was noticeable. His grip on you tightened slightly, hearing how faint and abused your voice sounded. He loved it, especially knowing he had made you like this. 

He loved it, knowing you’d do it all over again. Just for him and him alone.

Ivan planted gentle kisses on your face, making sure to treat you lightly, not wanting to hurt your already battered body. He was elated when you took it upon yourself to run your fingers through his soft hair, listening closely to every quiet mewl or whimper as he continued to press kisses to your tender flesh. 

Straddling his broad chest, you let your eyes droop halfway, reaching out to lovingly pet his hair and scratch at his scalp lightly. He sighed in satisfaction, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles on your bruised, aching hips. 

Pressing into his touch, you sighed softly and let him grope at you as your soft hands delicately caressed down his cheeks and neck and chest. You felt his palms cup your ass, his fingers squeezing at the squishy flesh. 

His body was warm to the touch and his skin surprisingly soft. The feeling that you both shared was hot and fuzzy, your limbs intertwined as loving kisses and roaming hands explored each other. This is what love felt like. This is what you craved and lusted after for so long, and here you were having you cake and eating it too.

It wasn’t long, however, before the situation became hot and heavy. You couldn’t remember who started undressing who, but there you both were, naked and aroused and half asleep. Ivan’s erection was pressed snugly against your behind as you gingerly leaned back into his lap. The arousal in his tired eyes was noticeable, his sleepy face flushing a light pink.

“Любимая,” he purred, pulling you to his chest and pressing his forehead to yours, his warm hands cradling your aching hips as he held you against his body. His sleepy, lavender eyes softened as he kneaded your plush thighs, watching you with an almost needy, innocent look. 

 

How could you say no to such a sweet, handsome face?

 

Ivan smiled up at you, warm strong arms snaking around your torso as he pressed his lips to yours in a gentle kiss. The way he could be so tender with you, so loving and handle you with such care, it drove you wild. His body was hot against yours as the kiss became heavy, his chest rising and falling with every heated breath, those large, strong hands pinning you so lightly down to him. 

Cupping his face, you let your eyes fall shut. His lips were so tantalizing, you couldn’t get enough of his sugary, delicate kisses. Your eyes became heavy as the room felt like it was on fire. Everything was so hot and tingly, causing your head to become fuzzy as your kisses became sloppier and needier against his.

“V-vanya,” you mumbled, feeling as if you were going to die without him. “V-vanya, please,” You craved him, you wanted him, you needed him. 

Ivan’s glassy eyes became wide, his grip on you tightening. His cock twitched at the sound of the name, the way it rolled off your tongue struck something inside him. “Милочка,” He whispered, accent thick, “I want you to lie on your back.” He slowly sat up and gently pushed you down onto the warm pillows. 

You lay back, looking up at him as he slowly crawled over your tiny frame. Ivan smiled as he nuzzled up to you, his warm, slightly chubby body pressing against your frail self. You pressed a gentle kiss to his nose, taking the chance to run your hands up his soft sides and against his broad shoulders. He smirked as he felt your hands run over him, sighing contentedly as you massaged his worked body. 

Lips met once more as Ivan straddled you, his cock nuzzling against your slick heat with needy lust. His dick was turning a rosy, flushed pink as he hardened further, taking his sweet time to press into you, this time with care. Your pitiful whimpers were hushed soothingly by Ivan as he slowly lowered his cock into you. 

“A-ah, there we go,” he purred, grinning down at you as he slowly began to press against you, his weight smushing you into the cushy mattress. He felt so good, being so close to him with his thick cock buried inside you. “O-oh Ivan,” you whined, wrapping your tiny legs around his large waist. His grin only widened as he snuggled up to you, his hips grinding against yours.

Searing hot bliss flooded your sleepy body as Ivan kept his tip nuzzled up against your g-spot, his shallow thrusts nudging that spot over and over again. You let out a sharp gasp as Ivan rolled his hips, his pretty violet eyes peering down at you with a lidded gaze. Ivan chuckled softly, leaning over you to press a tender peck on your flushed, wet parted lips.

Your eyes fluttered shut as you gripped onto Ivan for dear life. The way he was grinding and rolling his hips, you felt as if you were going to break beneath him. Ivan’s tired smirk seemed to widen when you gently gripped at his sides, only to slowly drag your hands up and wrap your arms around his neck. This man had made you putty in his hands. 

Ivan’s thrusts slowly became more erratic with each little whimper and pant you made. But with such a pretty picture of your flushed, sleepy face and parted lips with the cutest little string of drool dripping from your mouth, how could he resist? Ivan dove in for another heated kiss, his lips pressing against yours in a hot fury of lust. He groaned into your mouth, the feeling of your cunt flutter over his flushed, aching cock nearly set him over the edge.

“O-oh, M-mister Ivan!”

A sharp snap of the Russian’s hips elicited a squeal from you, your eyes opening to look up at him. He was grinning down at you, making sure to wiggle his hips to further deepen himself inside of you. 

Good god did he look so handsome like this, with that knowing grin and messy bed head, the sight alone was erotic. You whimpered and squeezed your thighs around the large man, eyes glassy with desire. Your eyes fell shut with the hypnotic thrumming of Ivan’s thrusts, letting yourself rock back into his motions. 

It was heaven, to be fucked so lovingly, to be pressed so tightly against the man who dictated your life so meticulously. Watching him unravel and breed you with such desire was such a sight for sore eyes. He was skillful even when he was sleepy, his hips snapping with every thrust, causing his thighs to jiggle slightly. You couldn’t help but want to snuggle close to him. He was like a giant, fuckable teddy bear. 

Leaning up to him, you placed a gentle kiss on his nose, mewling as his cock twitched inside of you. He grunted and nuzzled your cheek, his eyes falling shut as he let out a low groan. You were so hot and tight, and he just felt so good pressed up against your tiny, shivering body. 

Every little mumble that spilled past your parted lips along with your nimble fingers running through his hair so desperately, Ivan could barely think straight. This gentle fucking was making him lose his mind. Time seemed to slow down, everything was hot and fuzzy and blurry. All that mattered was that he had you to himself.  
Ivan shifted over you, his hips angling downwards as he gave you that familiar sickly sweet smile. A light, tickling sensation flooded your body when he rocked forwards, his cock brushing against the abused nerves in your cunt. You let out a loud whine, arching into Ivan as he laughed softly, pressing his lips to your cheek as he wiggled his hips again. He knew just how to hit all the right spots.

It was sinful how good he was. Your tongue was lolled out of your mouth and your breathing had become erratic, eyes trained on Ivan’s handsome, blushing face. His thrusts were becoming shallower and faster, his brow twitching in desperation for release. You could feel the tickling sensation of an orgasm slowly start to simmer in you as you contracted around Ivan’s cock. 

“N-ngh, D-darling,” Ivan’s voice deepened with every syllable, his beautiful amethyst eyes slowly fell shut. He was practically shaking on top of you, his thrusts becoming frantic and needy as precum coated your insides. You rutted your hips against his as you delicately kissed at the scars on his neck, plush, hot lips suckling softly on the sensitive flesh. 

That’s when he snapped. His hips suddenly jolted as he came with a low, throaty growl. You could feel his cum slowly starting to fill you up, his cock fluttering within your heat. Ivan was a panting mess when you tightening around him, the pressure of his cum sending your over the edge, causing him to shiver and grit his teeth. 

Ivan moaned softly as he slumped over on top of you, making sure to keep his cock nestled deep inside of your hot, slick cunt. You welcomed him with open arms, gently holding the large man as you peppered his tender neck and face with sweet kisses. Ivan hummed softly and nuzzled you with his nose, pressing his lips to your cheek. It gave you a warm fuzzy feeling.

Giggling, you gently cupped his face. He still had that needy, almost innocent look on his face as he slowly pulled out of you. You winced as warm cum dribbled out of you, staining the bedspread below. He was definitely going to make you change that later.

Sighing softly, Ivan stretched out and lay next to you on his back, still eyeing you with a coy smirk. The band of his pajama pants were pulled up just under his balls, his cock still flushed a rosy red and slick with cum. 

“Darling, I’m so sleepy,” He hummed, his grin growing wider. Ivan blinked his hypnotic eyes at you, that sweet little expression made your heart pang. “And you made me make such a mess,” he purred, his hand wrapping around his cock and giving it a gentle squeeze. You slowly crawled over to him and pressed a gentle kiss to his hand, looking up at him as you gently guided his hand off his dick. 

Ivan relaxed into the pillows and shut his eyes, grinning to himself when he felt your wet little tongue drag up his balls and the underside of his cock, collecting the glittering fluids up on your palette. You felt the weight of Ivan’s hand on the back of your head, your plump little lips suckling along the shaft and occasionally over his tip. 

Your lips carefully worked the base of Ivan’s cock, your eyes fluttering shut as it twitched against your soft cheek. “Lower, sunflower,” he murmured, you immediately moved your plump, hot tongue to obediently massage against his sensitive balls. Ivan whined lowly as little drops of cum peeked out from his twitching cock. Almost instinctively, you wrapped your lips around his tip and suckled softly, your gentle fingers carefully rubbing the underside of his balls.

Thin ribbons of semen shot into your mouth, your eager little tongue working quickly to lap every last drop of it up. You pulled away from Ivan’s cock, making sure to place a loving kiss to the shaft. Your eyes slowly peered up at Ivan, who had the sweetest, cutest look of satisfaction on his face. 

Smiling up at the Russian, you pressed another kiss to his softening cock and gently climbed over him. Ivan could only grin lazily as he pulled you on top of his pudgy stomach, his eyes lidded and dazed. “You were practically bred for this, da?” He smirked, patting your ass with his large hand. You blushed and snuggled into his warmth, batting your doe like eyes up at him.

Ivan chuckled and stroked your cheek softly, gently tipping your chin up. “What’s with the look, Princess?” The way the word rolled off his Russian tongue sent shivers up your spine. Ivan cocked a brow, that coy smile slowly starting to spread across his handsome face.  
“Why don’t you come tell Papa all about it?”

_Princess_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be taking suggestions for future chapters. Don't be afraid to get vulgar and kinky. You wish is my command!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! The next chapter will be posted very soon and this is just to tide you over until I can post the next one. I've been keeping track of your requests and suggestions and I'd love to hear more from you guys. The next chapter is gonna be a doozy so keep a watch out. Thanks and don't forget to leave kudos/comment! :) enjoy!

The days’ worth of work had started, beginning with you sneaking out of Ivan’s room and to your quarters. Still dressed in Ivan’s undershirt, you quickly had shut yourself into your room, artfully dodging the stares and flighty questions from the other maids. You were finally alone now. His scent was still clinging to the soft cotton; his sweet, slightly alcoholic scent had burrowed into the fibers. 

You bunched up the fabric and inhaled his scent, your eyes fluttering as your senses over flowed with endorphins. Every inch of you flooded with warm, jittery fuzziness. Your boss had become your drug. He had become your addiction. All that you wanted was that high he gave you when he’d hold you close and fuck you silly. The only thing you needed was his love and affection. You were a slave to him. If he wanted something, you’d be more than willing to comply and go above and beyond to please him. You were completely under his spell.  
***  
Stuffing your starched dress over Ivan’s undershirt, you quickly snapped up your stockings and garters and smoothed out your uniform. You stared into the mirror at yourself. The greyish circles around your worn eyes had seemed even more sunken in than usual, and your irises had taken on a milky, glossy tint. Your once smooth locks had become frazzled and dry, and your waist had gotten thinner. What had happened, you had no idea. It baffled you as to why your body had taken a more drastic turn in appearance.

The breakfast hall was nearly desolate. The majority of the other maids and serfs had started their routine of cleaning and gardening and preparing meals for whatever important official was coming to the manor that day. You went over to your designated cubby and removed the little bronze key from your apron. The teeth fit snuggly into the slot and you turned, the familiar click bringing a slight comfort to your dazed mind.

Peering into the little wooden cubby, you carefully took out your mandatory cup of supplements and porridge with honey. Along with it was a glass bottle of kefir. You carried your breakfast to the end of one of the long cafeteria tables and sat down and began quietly munching on your breakfast. You hardly had noticed the extra pill that had slipped in with the rest of your vitamins for previous few days and took them without worry.  
Birth control really was a modern marvel.

Breakfast went by with ease. The food was lukewarm and the kefir wasn’t nearly as curdled as usual. Your stomach felt full for once and you were refreshed. It had been the first good meal you’ve had in a while, and now that you were rejuvenated, you had work to do.  
***  
The office was still a mess from last night. Empty vodka bottles littered the floor. One of them had shattered, another tilted on its side and containing backwash. The air smelt of sex and alcohol. It was a beautiful sight, really. Looking down at the office chair, there was dried cum running down the legs of it and dried in a neat, congealed splatter on the floor. The oak desk had a dried pool of drool on it, and the leather of the office chair was coated in a thin, sticky film of evaporated sweat.   
After taking a moment to observe the damage you and your new found ‘lover’ had created, you dropped to your knees and got to work. Within the first few minutes however, the rags had gotten sticky and gummed up, the fibers clogged with sweat and cum. 

“Can I have that, what you have in your hand?”  
You nearly jumped out of your skin. Quickly whipping around, you felt all color drain from your face. Little Natalya Braginsky was giving you the puppy dog eyes. Natalya was watching you with a curious gaze, her mouth pressed in a neat line. 

The misunderstood girl was notorious for lusting after her brother in a rather extreme fashion, and often would take extreme measures if she did not get her way. You quickly handed over the sticky cloth and rubbed your fingers together. She looked into your eyes, her porcelain palms cupping the dirty rag as if it was the most delicate thing on earth. Natalya gave you a gentle smile. “Thank you, servant girl. My brother is fond of you.”

Your throat ran dry and you bashfully looked away. Flaming hot blood rose to your cheeks and you stuttered out a quiet response. Natalya’s expression didn’t flicker one bit. She looked at you with loving eyes and planted her hands on your shoulders. “Please, look at me.” Tilting your head up, you peered into those sapphire blue eyes. They were beautiful, just like her brother’s.

Natalya sighed through her nose and kept trained on you. Something sparkled in her expression, something you couldn’t quite make out. She swallowed and pursed her lips. A smile cracked across her face.

Natalya dove in for a kiss. 

Your whole body went into shock. Your stomach fluttered in anxiety and your face caught fire once more. Natalya was biting at your lips and you could only let your jaw fall slack as she bit at your tongue, tasting every inch of your mouth. Her lips were soft and cold and sucking on your tongue. The kiss felt feverish and desperate coming from her, her pretty blue eyes rolled back into her skull. She was shivering violently as she slurped the saliva from under your tongue. You could have sworn you heard her crying through the kiss.

After what seemed like forever, Natalya pulled away with hesitance. Tears had pooled at her eyes and she had a seemingly broken smile on her face. “I can still taste him on your lips.”

You wanted to vomit right there on the spot.

**Author's Note:**

> im a nasty woman dont look at me


End file.
